cat who cried wolf
by imagenationFOREVER1
Summary: Hetalia and Harry Potter just hetalia characters all rights to their respective owners and creators
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAT WHO CRIED WOLF**

There was a lonly kitten who love to get in trouble. But the thing was he was a boy with a tail and cat ears that he can hide, but not take off. "Mommy, mom-,"the boy trailed off as he saw he wasn't in the dream world. "Oh sweety, I didn't see you,"his mother Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, the transfer to the wizarding school is this week so we help little Jones to buy his things," said a 20 year old gentalmen. Jones' face was rosey pink as a large smile grew on his face," haha hello sir mate." "Wow look at that you've grown see last time I saw you captain Jones,"said the man. "sigh you guys grow to fast I rememeber how small you were Jake and now your 20,"said Liz (Jones mothers nickname).

"So what school I'm I going to,"asked cherryful Jones. "Well Hogwards school of witchcaft and wizardry,"said Jake. "You mean where the famous wizards and witch who killed he who shouldn't be named," said the kid with wispering the last part. Jake nodded in aggrement. "Thank you momma," Jones said hugging his mother. After they went shopping for his books and things for his first year in school in Dagon Ally.

They stopped at there last place where every young wizard and witch love to go. "Welcome to the wand shop how can I help you today,"said the wand owner. "Good day sir," Jones said sulting the owner. The own giggled t was cute how Jones still acts like a kid at age 11. " Ok so try this one," the owner said. When Jones tryed the oak would wand papers went flying. " Well not everyone gets it on there first one, lets see ahaha try this on," the owner said giving Jones a wand maded from an old mapple tree.

When he tryed it, it worked to his commaned. Jones smiled and Jake and Liz giggled. "Tadda the perfect wand for you," the owner said. After they paid Jones thanked the owner and they went to buy a pet. "I'm goning next doors to the book store ok," Liz said. "Ok,"responed Jake and Jones. "So which pet do you want,"asked Jake. But Jones already spoted his pet a cat with tin blue and sliver lines.

"This one is perfect," Jones said with his blue eyes they paid and got his mother they went t platform 9 and 3/quarters. They went through the brick wall, but it wasn't for Jones even if it was his first time."I'll miss y-y-you,"said liz tearing up. Jones gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Stay out of trobble k,"Jake said. Jones just roled his eyes and got on the train waving good-bye.

Then after walking around the full cabins he sumbled apond a one with only three. A girl with long smoth blond hair ing pigtails and wearin glasses with a pink dress with a red bow on top. The other was boy with white hair and red hair like it was like that. He was wearing jeans with black and white sespensers and a red and blue shirt. The thrid had a large winter coat with sliver crosses and her har was a ashy blond and was soundly asleep on the boy's shoulder.

Jones lightly tapped on the open door and asked" Got room for one more." "Hmm ya," answered the blond girl and she schooded over. "I'm Jones, Alferd F. Jones," he introduced himself."Rosa Kikurland," said the blond,"he's Glibert Belshment, she point to the boy reading a book, and she's Aya Baransky and pointed to the sleeping girl."

After he put his baggage away he sat down and talked to Rosa. "So what year are you on," he asked politly. "We all in first I'm gesusing you too,"Rosa said. Jones nodded in aggreemnt. They talked all the way to the school, Gilbert and Aya joined a little after.

They all took the same boat,but luckly they got to shore quick cause Gilbert was getting sea sick. As they waited for their name to be called they talked.

Rosa Kikurland: Ravenclaw

Alferd F. Jones: Griffindor

Gilbert Belshment: Sylthen (they did get much hate after voldermort died, cause it wasn't there flaut there trobble makers)

Aya Baransky: Sylthen ( She looks sweet but the sweeter the eviler)

**please review and feel free to leave ideas **

**(Parings: Us x fem uk and Prussia x fem Russia)**

**Some other chacarters might be added leave some ideas of who you what see.**


	2. Friends or Enemies

**Friends or Enemies**

After Rosa went to her dormhouse that one of the older stundents showed them. She was drinking tea and reading her favorite book. As a boy with violet eyes and starwberry hair walking with a girl with whitish blond hair and icey blue eyes. The boy walked up to Rosa and said,"Hey is that you Rosa."

As Rosa put her book down and smiled as she said,"Roma, Luzy you guys made it into Ravenclaw too." Luzy just nodded in agreement.

After talking everyone went to bed. After some mintunes Rosa woke up to the sound of rumbling. First she thought it she image it until she heard it again. So she got up put on her boots and her pj jacket and went downstairs.

Once downstairs she found Luzy."Oh you heard it too," Luzy told her. "What is that sound,"Rosa asked. "Don't know, but it's coming from the girls bathroom," Luzy said. " Proably the one with merling mertal," Rosa said as they walked to the bathroom.

Once they got inside they found Roma. "Hey guys Mertal said that it's been happening since yesterday," he told them. "So no point of coming here," said Luzy.

They steped out of the bathroom. Rosa's eyes meet a familar blue eyes. "Oh hey Rosa," the person said. "Oh hey Alferd," she said worrying that he would tell a teacher that they were out of bed. (Alferd got detention for being late to posions class).

"What are you doing wondering around do you another detetion,"Roma said angry. Then Luzy notice an angry "sparke" between Alferd and Roma."Shh we should all go back to bed," Luzy said scaring Roma. "Bye," said both Rosa and Alferd. And then they went to bed.

**reveiw please **

**Oh and I couldn't find Norway's fem name and Romanina's name**

**So I hope you enjoy and I hope that you like how I into. the magic trio **

**To: The secret trio**


	3. The Hodded Man

**The Hooded Man**

_In the Giffindor common room..._

(Uggg I'm so tried, hmm what's this,) thought Alferd as he saw an evlope on his bed. "Oh I see you're back from detetion and that letter came while you were gone," said a guy with longish blond hair. "Oh really thanks for putting it on bed Basch," Alferd told him.

"Would you like some pie,"asked a hungarien.(**Hungray and Swizerland are in 2 year Alferd is a 1 year) **"Of course I would never put down pie and I can read the letter while eating pie," Alferd exclaimed.

_2 Pie pieces later..._

"Gesus I should responed back to my mom, hey Lizzy can I have other piece," Alferd asked Lizzy. Lizzy nodded as a yes.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Ya I'm doing alright the train ride was fine even though I got a detetion for being late it's all ok. I made three friends on the train Gilbert, Aya,and Rosa. I got in griffindor and made freinds with two 2 years Basch and Elizebth, but we call her Lizzy. Basch has a little sister that will be coming next year he says she will be in Huffelpuff. Judging of what he told us about her I think so two. And well about emeines I don't know,but one of Rosa's friends Roma might not like me and I think Luzy Rosa's other friend is chill. Oh and Rosa has these weird eyebrows,but other than that she's cute. _

_P.S Don't get the wrong point of veiw on the last sentence._

_Your little kitten,_

_Alferd F. Jones._

He end with a blush and gave it to his owl to send it away. As he was starting to close the dorm's window he saw a guy with a black he was looking around as he left like if he was a spy. (Who could be "visting" at this hour and why all in black,) thought Alferd as he went to sleep.

_Next Saturday Morring..._

Yawning Alferd got dress and went downstairs to go to the great hall to eat. When he got there he saw lots of people around the enterance. He spoted Rosa, Gilbert and Aya and went towards them. "Hey what's happening," he asked. Aya pointed to the door that had something written on it with sliver blood. It read: _Beware of the camber of lies and fears for emeines of the great dark maiden will die._ Then Rosa started tearing up and ran to the bathroom.

"Why did she go crying,"asked Alferd. "She has a soft spot for unicorns and that's unicorn blood on the door,"Gilberd told him. Aya handed a note to Gil. "Hmm I too wonder who would do this,"Gil told her. (I think I know who,) thought Alferd as he went to follow Rosa.

Hoped you liked it sorry for not updateding for so long even if I had thanksgiving break and winter break sorry.(^J^) please review


End file.
